Question
by dityanicchi
Summary: Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Yukine ajukan pada Yato, namun orang aneh yang mengaku dirinya dewa itu selalu menjawab dengan tawa. Yukine pantang menyerah. / "Jadi… mengapa aku harus menjadi regaliamu?" / -Yato x Yukine (Shou-Ai)


.

* * *

**Noragami **by **Adachitoka**

**WARN! OOC, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai**

**Byun's Plot**

* * *

.

**Question**

Yukine hanyalah bocah empatbelas tahun yang suka mencoba hal-hal baru, dimana rasa ingin tahu terkadang melampaui pemikirannya. Bagaimana sekonyong-konyong ia mendapati dirinya bukan lagi makhluk bernyawa, dan berakhir menjadi partner—uh, _pembantu_—dari orang aneh yang mengaku dirinya dewa.

Yato hanya tertawa mengejek seperti biasa, tidak mau peduli pada urusan kekanakan macam keingintahuan Yukine. Lagipula, kau sudah mati, katanya. Tidak ada penjelasan lain.

Yukine bukannya menerima jawaban seperti itu—serius, itu bahkan bukan sebuah jawaban. Tetapi memangnya apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari Yato selain tingkah absurd dan cengiran jahil yang membuatnya kesal? Yukine bertemu orang yang salah.

Malam itu, seperti malam-malam lalu sejak Yukine resmi menjadi regalia Yato, mereka menghabiskan masa istirahat pada kerasnya lantai kuil. Seharusnya ia merasa dingin, tapi akhirnya Yukine ingat bahwa ia telah mati (Oh yeah). Tapi Yukine pantang menyerah, bukan pada keadaan mengenaskan ini melainkan harus ada alasan mengapa ia bisa terjebak bersama dewa narsis berpenampilan aneh dan bukannya berada di surga, bersantai. Maka ia kembali bertanya.

"Bagaimana?" Yato menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Yukine mendesak melalui pandangan mata.

"Umm… takdir, mungkin?"

"Berhentilah bercanda! Aku serius!" terkadang Yukine jengah sendiri.

"Serius, Yukine," Yato menatapnya dengan senyum simpul, menepuk puncak kepala Yukine kemudian tertawa pelan, "Kau sudah mendengar alasan itu berkali-kali."

"Apa?!" Yukine berang, menepis kasar tangan Yato, "Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bisa sebuah roh menjadi regalia—maksudku, semasih hidup yang kuketahui adalah—"

"Jika kau berbuat jahat, kau akan mendapat neraka. Jika kau berbuat baik, kau akan mendapat surga." Yato menaikkan alis, "begitu maksudmu?"

"Ya!" Yukine menjawab semangat.

"Jadi, yang sebenarnya membuatmu terganggu adalah kenapa kau tidak berada di kedua tempat itu?"

Sang bocah mengangguk.

Yato tergelak hingga terjungkal dan berguling-guling, "Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau sudah pasti masuk neraka! Bukankah lebih baik menjadi regaliaku? Ahahaha…"

Yukine bertambah kesal. Baru saja ia hendak membantah, namun kata-kata di ujung lidah tertelan seketika. Benar, menjadi regalia saja ia sudah membuat Yato dalam kesulitan, _dan kesakitan_. Ia bocah nakal, surga tidak tersedia dalam tiket perjalanannya.

"Jadi kenapaaa?!" teriakan Yukine memecah malam (beberapa makhluk nocturnal terdengar menyepi dalam sekajap), menyadarkan Yato yang tenggelam dalam tawa.

"Kenapa apa, Yukine? Bukankah lebih baik kau tidur saja?"

"Aku sudah mati, bodoh! Tidak perlu tidur!"

"Oh? Akhirnya kau sadar diri."

Yukine mendecih, "Kau selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan, dasar menyebalkan."

Bintang berkedip, bulan berpendar dalam purnama. Wajah merajuk Yukine mejadi pelabuhan sinarnya hingga Yato terkesima.

Untuk sesaat Yato mengakuinya lagi, bahwa Yukine terlihat begitu polos, manis, sekaligus menyebalkan di saat bersamaan. Yah, ia sudah mengakui hal itu berkali-kali, _sih_, dalam hati tentu saja.

Yato berdehem, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering, "Baiklah, baiklah, kali ini aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Serius." Ia memasang pose 'peace'.

Yukine mendesah, pura-pura masih marah padahal di matanya ketertarikan berbinar, "Jadi… mengapa aku harus menjadi regaliamu?"

"Karena ada monster menjijikkan berusaha memakanku dan aku tidak punya senjata untuk mengalahkannya."

Oke. Jelaskan mengapa Yukine merasa kecewa.

"Kau punya regalia hebat seperti—kau tahu, Nora. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya?"

Yato terdiam beberapa saat. Sepertinya Yukine memilih topik yang sensitif.

Yato memandang lekat pada matanya, Yukine mengalihkan pandang. Untuk beberapa alasan, mata biru Yato yang indah (seperti samudera, atau langit biru yang luas dan lapang) membuatnya seolah tersihir (dan Yukine jelas tidak mau mengakui hal itu, karenanya lebih baik menghindar).

"Yukine…" Yato menghela napas, "kau dan Nora itu berbeda. Dalam anggapanmu, ibaratkan saja seperti sepotong roti baru yang harus kau bagi dengan sepuluh orang, dan sepotong roti lain yang tergeletak di jalanan. Sementara kau sangat kelaparan, kau akan memilih yang mana?"

"Walau buangan, karena aku sangat kelaparan aku akan memilih roti yang tergeletak."

"Sama sepertiku. Nora, bukan hanya aku yang memilikinya. Untuk apa memelihara anjing yang tidak setia pada tuannya?"

"Jadi kau mengangapku anjing?!" Yukine tersinggung.

Yato mengacak rambutnya, merasa frustasi. "Bukan begitu—dengar, susah menjelaskannya padamu."

Yukine tampak kecewa, binar mata merah indahnya meredup dan Yato akhirnya luluh. Ia mengacak surai lembut Yukine, sekalipun pemiliknya protes. "Yukine, mungkin dulu aku menganggap regalia hanyalah senjata yang membantuku menjadi dewa terkuat…" tangannya turun menjelajahi pelipis, hingga bermuara di pipi bocah yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"…tapi sekarang, regalia itu seperti seorang teman, sahabat, keluarga…"

Kemudian Yato mencubit pipi Yukine, "…dan belahan jiwa."

Seketika seluruh wajah hingga telinga Yukine bersemu merah, kaget dengan kelakuan dan perkataan Yato yang tepat sasaran hingga membuat hatinya menghangat.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?!" Yukine berpaling, tidak ingin menatap master-nya. Ia malu, sangat. Terlebih pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Sekalipun dengan Hiyori Iki, Yukine tidak pernah merasa sehangat ini, sebahagia ini.

Tak terkecuali Yato, yang lebih merasa galau dari Yukine. Karena sebagaimana ia tercipta, Yato adalah dewa, dan Yukine hanyalah regalia, roh, _dulunya ia manusia_. Perasaan semacam ini adalah yang pertama, dan terlalu tabu di dunianya.

Karena dewa tidak tercipta untuk menikmati emosi manusia.

_"Dulu," _Yato menyangkal, "_dulu sebelum ini semua terjadi, aku menyetujui hal itu. Tapi dunia telah berubah, dan dunia kami juga mengikuti perubahannya."_

Ia melirik Yukine, merasa bocah itu sangat lucu dalam tingkah malu-malunya.

"Kau adalah regalia-ku." Tanpa peringatan ia memeluk Yukine-nya posesif, membuat yang bersangkutan kembali memerah, "tetaplah bersamaku… Yukine, dan kita akan abadi."

_Tak pernah ada yang menyebut namanya sedalam itu._

"Ya-Yato… aku—mmpphh…"

Manis, lembut, memabukkan. Yukine seperti vanilla, dan Yato menyukainya. Malam menyembunyikan siluet mereka, penuh decak dan sarat akan keinginan lebih dan lebih lagi. Yukine tak dapat menolak, rasa Yato seperti cokelat yang manis sekaligus pahit, adiktif. Keduanya melepaskan hasrat hingga sang regalia mendorongnya pelan, berucap patah-patah diantara deru napas.

"Sa-satu pertanyaan lagi… kenapa kau tidak membuangku... saat aku menyakitimu?"

Sang dewa mencuri satu kecupan sebelum tersenyum lembut, "Karena sejak pertama aku melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. _Hanya padamu. _Itu yang harus kau tahu, Yukine."

Dan satu jawaban itu telah menjelaskan semuanya. Yukine tidak perlu ragu lagi.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
